


10.29 - supernatural/halloween

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: jesse and genji fuck in an abandoned house that supposedly haunted





	

**Author's Note:**

> au where jesse is sent in on a blackwatch mission to pose as genji's bodyguard
> 
> idk i like that au

“Here we are.” Genji grinned.

“Okay…” Jesse sighed.

“Look, this will be great.”

“I’m a little worried, babe.”

“Do not worry.”

“I don’t want to fuck in a supposedly haunted place.” Jesse frowned. “I mean, I kinda want to know what it’s all about, but it’s kinda scary. The thought of it.”

“Just relax. If you really do not want to do this, we can stop. I do not mind.”

“No, I’m just a lil’ nervous, that’s all.”

“I understand.” Genji took his hand. “Do not be worried.”

Jesse took a deep breath. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy. Just watching the younger man vibrate with excitement as they stood outside the home made him want to do it. He watched the wind ripple through Genji’s bright green hair, and it sent chills up his spine.

“Shit, Genj, I’m real nervous.”

Genji nodded. “I understand. If you are not ready, it is completely okay.”

He kissed his cheek. “I want you to be happy. Of course I’m nervous, but I want to try this. It’s pretty scary to think about, and I know I’m ramblin’ but I-”

Jesse was stopped by a soft kiss from Genji.

“We can go back.” Genji shrugged.

Jesse looked at him. “Genji, if you can promise me right now that it’ll be okay and we won’t get hurt, I’ll do it.”

“I promise we will be okay.”

He looked away. “Alright. Then let’s do it.” He nodded.

Genji beamed. “Great. Because I brought some of the good stuff.”

“I have another condition.” Jesse grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Genji raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Jesse chuckled, putting his hat on Genji’s head.

Even without words, both of them knew exactly what that meant.

\----------

“Fuck, baby, right there.” Jesse mumbled, watching Genji bounce on him, the hat slightly tilted on his head.

“You are always so good to me.” Genji closed his eyes.

“I just want what’s best for you, babe.” He grinned.

Genji smiled.

Jesse looked around, pretty terrified. He was scared out of his mind to be in this place. He had heard plenty of legends and stories about it. Every creak of the floorboards beneath him and every stray sound made him shudder, but it all turned him on just a bit more. He didn’t know if this place really was haunted or not. He assumed it was just legend for scare, but it still freaked him out.

After a few more minutes, Genji climaxed. It caught Jesse by surprise. Genji grinned and moved down to take him into his mouth to help him finish.

After Jesse finished, they both laid in silence for a moment until the door swung open.

Both of them covered themselves up and stared at the figure in the door.

“Genji!”

Genji winced. “Yes, brother?”

Hanzo came into view, sneering at both of them. “You had to drag him here?”

“It’s Halloween, Hanzo. I wanted to do something fun with him.”

Hanzo looked away for a moment, letting them get dressed.

“If you take my chores for a month, I will forget to tell father about it.”

Genji nodded. “Thank you, brother.”

“Whatever. And be quick.” He turned to leave, slamming the door.

Jesse frowned. “What crawled up his ass?” He chuckled.

“He is always like that. You know that.” He teased.

Jesse smiled at him.

Genji wrapped his arms around him. “See? No ghosts attacked us.”

Jesse grinned. “Still feels a little wrong.”

“That is what makes it so great.” Genji flashed him a grin. “I could tell you liked it.”

“Whatever. It was crazy. Never done anythin’ like it.”

“Yeah? Well, now you can tell everyone you have put on a show for some Japanese ghosts.”

“I’m sure that’ll be a hit.”

“I bet it will.” He kissed his cheek.

“Come on, we should go back. I have a lot of chores to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be posting the next chapter to my on going fic pretty soon so check that out!


End file.
